


Not All Surprises Are Bad

by blueninjasharpshooter (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Surprises, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blueninjasharpshooter
Summary: Lance surprises Keith with a new puppy! They all end up wearing matching sweaters.





	Not All Surprises Are Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 is approaching too fast, I'm not ready.

“Keith, you have to wear it,” Lance stated plainly, shoving the sweater back towards his grumpy husband.

“But It’s-” Keith started with a whine, begging Lance to take it back.

“No.” Lance cut him off, voice stern. 

“Can’t you just-” Keith pleaded, but Lance wouldn’t listen.

“Not a chance,” Lance responded sternly, ending their little argument.

Lance’s mom, Rosa, had knitted them Christmas sweaters, as she did every year for everyone in their humongous family. Rosa loved to give out gifts she’d made. She especially loved receiving photos of people wearing her gifts even more.

Last year, Keith and Lance had failed to take a photo in their festive wear and Rosa had been pissed. So this year, they had promised they would take the stinking photos with the sweaters and that they'd make them extra adorable in hopes of getting on her good side again.

The sweaters weren't nearly as bad as Keith was making them out to be. Lance’s was a nice solid blue with red stripes across the arms, with one of the ‘v’ shaped Voltron symbols in the middle, surrounded by snowflakes. Keith’s was the exact same except for the colours. His being red with black stripes, instead.

“Fine,” Keith said grumpily, shoving the sweater over his head. He was expecting the sweater to be rough and scratchy and overly hot and just straight up uncomfortable, but it was actually quite nice.

It was breathable, fit him correctly and was probably the softest piece of fabric he had ever put on his body. 

“Oh my god.” Keith practically moaned, tugging the sweater tighter around himself adorably. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, inhaling the familiar scent of Lance’s childhood home that was soaked into the sweater.

God, it was perfect. He took back all the arguments, he was wearing this thing everywhere he went.

“You look adorable, babe,” Lance commented, tugging his own sweater on. Lance looked pretty damn great himself, Keith couldn't help but admire his husband. 

The blue really complimented his skin tone, the sweater is a couple sizes too big, giving Lance sweater paws. “You too,” Keith replied sweetly, his cheeks and ears going red.

Keith made a mental note to thank the heck out of Rosa later on.

“Now we gotta take a photo for proof,” Lance said in a cheery voice, rushing up to their bedroom to grab his blue Instax mini camera. 

“A polaroid?” Keith asked, genuinely curious. He figured they'd just take a simple selfie. 

The wall behind their bed was covered with polaroids, so Keith knew they had the camera, but usually they only put really important photos up there. For example, their engagement photos, wedding photos, birthday celebration candids, photos of them in their Halloween costumes and of course, family photos. 

Sweaters didn’t really seem like that big of a deal, so why was the camera out? 

“Lance, what are you doing?” Keith asked skeptically.

Lance laughed at that, he’d know Keith would question the camera. Keith usually was pretty observant, after all. “It’s a surprise!” Lance responded simply, adjusting the light settings and making sure there was actually film in the camera.

“I hate surprises,” Keith whined. “Please, Lance.” 

“Okay, fine,” Lance responded, faking grumpiness. He took three deep breaths before speaking. 

“I know we agreed on no Christmas presents this year, since we're going on vacation,” Lance started nervously. Keith was kind of angry. They had promised no presents, no matter what, so Keith hadn’t gotten the other man anything. He would feel awful if Lance got him something and he couldn’t return the gesture.

“Lance-” Keith started, only to be caught off by his knowing husband.  
“I know you didn't get me anything, sweetheart.” Lance smiled at him. “It doesn't matter, this is kind of a thing for both of us.”

Keith’s growing confusion was becoming evident on his face. Lance, realizing this was going nowhere, decided to just go grab the present now. He held up a finger to Keith before dashing quickly out of the room.

Keith waited patiently for Lance to return to wherever he’d taken off to. He picked at his nails a bit in anticipation, he tensed up when he heard footsteps approaching him. 

It felt like forever had passed before Lance finally turned the corner to face Keith. It didn’t take long for Keith to notice Lance smiling brightly down at a creature in his arms. A creature who was barking loudly towards Keith.

“Is that a dog?” Keith asked, his eyes literally spackling at the possibility. He’d always wanted a puppy, Lance, of course, had known this for a while now. 

You see, the garrison tended to have unpredictable shifts, so some nights Lance had to stay at work quite late. Because of this, Keith found himself alone in their house quite often. It started to get lonely after a while. But a dog, that could change everything.

“Keith, I’d like you to meet Kosmo,” Lance said, handing Kosmo over to Keith who took him without hesitation.

Keith held him gently and looked down at Kosmo in adoration. He was going to love the crap out of this puppy, their puppy. They had a puppy!!  
“One more thing!” Lance announced loudly. Keith jumped at the volume and looked up towards his husband, scratching Kosmo behind his fluffy ears to calm him down as he did so.

“We gotta put this on him.” Lance giggled, holding out a tiny sweater for the dog to wear. It was just like theirs. Only this one was purple with both red and blue stripes along all four sleeves.

Once Kosmo was dressed, they posed for the photo, Keith was holding up Kosmo with a smile, and Lance was giving Keith bunny ears as well as a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “Say cheese,” Lance exclaimed.

His mom would definitely be happy this year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! :)


End file.
